creepypastabrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
GTA San Andreas 6.0
'" Muitos aqui já jogaram ou ouviram falar de uns dos jogos mais polêmicos de todos GTA San Andreas devo dizer que esse é um dos meus jogos favoritos do Playstation 2 , bom pelo menos foi pois o que vocês iram ouvir e pode deixa-los traumatizado e com muito medo ." ' Isso me aconteceu nas ferias de verão eu estava casa do meu tio eu estava jogando Playstation 2 com meus primos passamos muita tarde e dias jogando vários jogos da hora , quando com tempo acabamos enjoando de jogar os mesmos jogos então saiu eu e meus primos para irmos em camelos para procurar outros jogos para comprar com um bom preço quando um game que eu queria muito ter quando criança GTA San Andreas , então comprei o jogo era usado mais se ele funciona-se tudo bem levei o jogo ao balconista e paguei era apenas 5 reais muito barato por sinal chegando em casa coloquei o jogo no meu bom e velho Playstation 2 o CD estava diferente ele era preto com uma fita colocado estava escrito "GTA 6.0" poderia ser um jogo pirata como todos os jogos piratas do GTA que ouvi falar estava muito ansioso para jogar . Quando chamei meus primos para jogar pois eles gostavam de GTA um jogo que você pode soar e ignorar as missões e andar pelo mundo aberto quando a tela carregou a logo da Rock Star não apareceu , então a tela de titulo apareceu a barra de carregamento estava diferente em vez de ser cinza era vermelho sangue o fundo não avia imagens dos personagens do game era apenas um fundo preto no fundo podia se ouvir sussurros , isso me assustou um pouco meus primos estavam pálidos mas ele queriam continuar vendo o que poderia acontecer depois que a tela carregou a cutscene do CJ aprece no aeroporto no inicio do jogo eu apareci perto de um cemitério sendo que essa não era missão original o mapa esta diferente a seta branca era vermelha eu apertei o botão de start para ver o mapa , quando abri ele avia mudado eu estava numa ilha não avia cidade alguma por perto então sai do mapa eu andei naque cemitério e não avia nada a não ser os túmulos então resolvi ativar o código do avião e fui voar daquele e lugar quando estranhamente o avião explodiu e acabei morrendo então pensei que poderia aparecer num hospital e tal mas o que apareceu foi muito estranho para eu e meus primos que estavam assistindo eu jogar. C J estava num lugar totalmente escuro quando andei na escuridão vi tochas iluminando o caminho e nos cantos das paredes tinha esqueletos isso para mim foi estranho onde eu poderia estar numa caverna isso passou na minha cabeça então encontrei uma saída então entrei por ela e apareci no mesmo cemitério olhei para trás avia um túmulo nele estava escrito " R.I.P C J " ou seja aquele buraco que eu estava era onde o personagem estava , então sem fazer qualquer coisa o meu personagem começou a chorar seu choro era profundo ele começou a soluçar então ele se ajoelhou no chão e começou a falar com uma voz profunda e assustada " Please, please, I beg you to let me go. No, do not stop, please let me go. " que traduzindo fica mais ou menos assim ( por favor , por favor eu imploro me deixa ir . Não , não pare por favor deixe-me ir .) Nessa hora uma voz muito assustadora poderia ser ouvida " Você quer ir embora ? pois não ira , vai se acostumando ." não sabia mais o que estava acontecendo que merda era aquela o que aquele jogo estava se tornando então C J do nada explodiu em um milhão de pedaços sangue se espalhou pelo chão mas era tudo realista demais para os gráficos do San Andreas então C J apareceu em uma caverna toda vermelha fogo saiu do chão no fundo poderia ser ouvido gritos , isso estava me deixando com muito medo queria tirar e jogar o CD no lixo mas minha curiosidade foi maior então comecei a explorar aquele lugar então uma pessoa aleatória apareceu então ela falou e sua voz era a mesma que ouvi antes " Gostou do seu novo lar ? é aqui você ira morar o resto da sua vida" não pensei duas vezes ativei o código das armas e atirei naquela pessoa ela cai no chão e começou a se contorcer foi muito assustador para mim naquele momento , então jogo travou e meu Playstation queimou estava quente demais retirei o CD e quebrei ele por inteiro meus primos coitados ficaram em estado de choque não quiseram mais jogar vídeo games eu tive vários pesadelos . Categoria:Videogames Categoria:Jogos amaldiçoados